globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
Environmental Hazards
Overview PvE missions in Global Agenda include a few environmental hazards to impede the player's progress. While all of them are somewhat dangerous, some are easier to avoid than others. Blast Furnace Occasionally found in mine or factory environments, this is a short, low tunnel with a type of train track running through the center. The sides of the tunnel will occasionally flare with heat and near-instantly destroy anything caught in the tunnel. Entering the tunnel too soon after the flames have died will also inflict a powerful Fire damage over time effect, and is likely to be lethal. Start running down the tunnel when the flames go down; NOT when they stop. The incinerator is easily avoided with a little patience. Crusher A large section of the roof of factory environments that slowly rises into the ceiling and then crashes back to the floor. Anything underneith the Crusher when it falls is instantly destroyed - including enemy NPCs. Crushers are very obvious - they are easy to spot and avoid, only becoming a problem if the players need to make a quick retreat through them. Garbage Compactor Much like a Crusher, however these are located inside shafts of the Factory environments. Players are required to Jetpack across a chasm shortly after the Compactor has reached the top of the shaft. Waiting too long to cross will result in the player being struck from above by the compactor. It is also possible to miss the jump and fall into the pit, instantly killing the player, fortunatly there are a few extra ledges that a player may land on and wait for the compactor if they didn't quite make the jump. Waiting until the compactor has reached the top of the shaft, they can then Jetpack up to the correct destination. Compactor shafts always come in pairs, and is always followed by a specific hallway and boss area - this hall is notorious for having multiple Minion Ballistas and/or Minion Sentinals. High Voltage In some high security missions, there will be a room with electified water. If a player falls into the water, rather than apply a damage-over-time debuff they will die instantly. Simply use the two walkways or carefully jetpack across the center. Note that, for an unknown reason, Robotics Turrets won't fire along the walkways or across the water. Iris Scanner A small, round, purplish floating ball usually found in mine-type environments. Emits a red beam rotating around itself - players touching the beam cause it to disappear, sounding an alarm and summoning in reinforcements (groups of Alarm Responders or Elite Assassins, depending on Security level). After a short time, the scanner resets itself and the beam continues to rotate. The scanner itself is invulnerable. Enemy NPCs and Robotic's deployables do not trigger the scanner. Laser Barriers Many factory and laboratory environments have Laser barriers in various configurations. All laser barriers can be avoided, either by taking a different route (through a set of Crushers), ducking under them, Jetpacking over them, or walking under them as they rise to the ceiling. Touching the lasers results in an alarm, summoning reinforcements and possibly other consequences (such as the narrow bridge the players are crossing dropping out from under them!). Magma Mine and Factory environments occasionally have magma in channels along the floors in certain sections. While touching them does not kill the player immediately, it does cause a very powerful Fire damage over time effect. It is recommeneded that if a player finds themselves with this DoT, they should jetpack to a safe spot and activate their REST power. Mobile Grinder Some mine environments have large, 6-legged mechanical NPCs called Mobile Grinders. These drones are not directly hostile, however they move around the environment and will cause collision damage if it runs into a player. Robotic's turrets will occasionally target these drones and continue to fire at it until it leaves the turrets' line of sight or firing arc. While they can be killed, doing so doesn't grant a reward, and because they have a very high health total, the process can take a significant amount of time. This can be useful for filling your boost quickly. Poison Gas In the High Security map "Bio-Engineering Complex", there is a room with vents in the side walls and a tiled floor. The doors will periodically cycle shut, flooding the room with poisonous gas. While the gas does heavy damage, it's spread out over time - it will outdamage Rest's healing, but a Medic that gets locked in should be able to keep themselves and others alive without too much trouble. Turrets of Doom There is at least one environment where the players are forced to avoid turret fire to progress. There are two halls, each with a different turret at the end, however only one hall will be open for the players. One turret fires a pack of missiles, the other a barrage of orange-yellow energy balls. Along the edges of the corridor are panes of glass - these can be used to block the turret fire. The players must quickly cross from the hall's entrance to the cover of the pane on the right side before the turret fires at them. Being hit by the missile turret is almost guaranteed to kill the player. The energy balls are painful but generally non-lethal. Be wary if the team needs to retreat past the turrets - they are much harder to dodge. Note that the turrets are vulnerable to the EMP stun from EMP Bombs and grenades. It is possible to destroy the turret, however it is both dangerous (if done from the front) and time consuming, as it has a ton of health. Recon agents can use their Stealth devices to bypass the turrets - it is also possible for Assaults to use the Perfect Target ability to avoid being killed by the turret, however the slow imposed by the ability combined with the knockback of the turret's missiles may make it a risky choice. The other turret obstacle resemebles a firing range, with turrets aligned along the right wall. The players must run across the room along the left side, protected by occasional barriers that block the turrets' line of sight. These turrets are Auto Cannons and will not immediatly kill players caught in the open, but they are still very powerful - respect your Medic's power pool and avoid taking excessive fire! Category:PvE